Transcripts/A Weighty Problem
:Tubarina: I know you’re here, Gummy. Somewhere… :Tubarina: Hmm… sneaks up to Gummy You’re it! :Gummy: gurgling :crashes into things :Tubarina: Oh no! Stop the game, Gummy. Oh, what a mess! You’ve got to get out, Gummy, before Father gets home! Go, Gummy, quickly! I’ll clean up so Father doesn’t see the mess. :gets stuck in the trap door :Gummy: gurgling :Tubarina: Stuck? You can’t be stuck! pushes Oh! Oh, you are stuck. door :Gummy: gurgling :Tubarina: Mm. I’ll be back to help you. Uh, I’ve got to clean up the mess. Mm, no, no, I should get you out first. Er, no, no, the mess first. :Shark King: Tubarina! :Tubarina: Yes, Father? :Shark King: Come here! Immediately! :Tubarina: Yes, Father. :Ester: That’s got to be enough soap. :Tubarina: We’re getting you out now, Gummy. :Gummy: gurgling :Ester: Nice and easy. :pop :Polvina: You’re not hurt, Gummy? :Gummy: gurgling :Ester: But totally embarrassed? :Gummy: gurgling :Tubarina: It’s that trap door. It’s gotten too small for him. :Shark King: More like Gummy’s got far too big. It’s not healthy for him. :Tubarina: He’s not that overweight, Father. :Shark King: No? We’ll see about that. goes in and comes back out with some scales These are an old pair of scales, but they’ll show if Gummy is gaining weight. In you go, Gummy. :Gummy: gurgling :Ester: Don’t worry, Gummy, you’ll be fine! :Polvina: You can’t be that overweight. :floats onto the scales :Shark King: Now, stop floating, Gummy. Your full weight on the scales, please. :Gummy: sadly, then drops :Girls: gasping :Polvina: He is overweight! :Tubarina: He’s huge! :Ester: We’ve got to help him get fit. :Shark King: I want to see some improvement right away. :Tubarina: There will be, Father. :Shark King: You must show me that you can look after him properly. You have until the end of the week. :Tubarina: He’ll lose something, Father. :Shark King: And you agree that if he doesn’t, he returns to his friends in the sea. leaves :Tubarina: But… Father… :Tubarina: I don’t understand why Gummy is gaining so much weight. :Polvina: What do you feed him? :Tubarina: Just normal, healthy meals. Sometimes I give him snacks, but not a lot. :Ester: I know that I don’t give him many snacks. It’s almost nothing. :Polvina: That’s the same with me. I hardly give him any snacks. :Ester: Do we all give him snacks? :Gummy: gurgling :Polvina: No wonder he’s overweight! :Gummy: something that sounds like “Uh-oh…” :Tubarina: Oh, sorry Gummy. Time to get tough. No more snacks. :Gummy: gurgling :Ester: No snacks won’t be enough for him to lose weight in a week. :Polvina: He needs exercise. :Tubarina: And lots of it! :Gummy: gurgling :Ester: All week long. :Polvina: We’ll be at school for most of the week. :Tubarina: thinks We need some special help. :Delfi: Ping and Patchy would love to help Gummy get fit. :Ping and Patchy: clicking :Ester: All you have to do is tag along with them and play, Gummy. :Polvina: Dolphins are so energetic, you’ll be fit in no time! :Gummy: gurgling :Tubarina: Will you be able to keep up with them, Gummy? :Gummy: gurgling :Ping and Patchy: clicking :Gummy: gurgling :Tubarina: And no more snacks! :Ester: It might be no more snacks for Gummy, but not for me! Are you hungry? :Polvina: I’m hungry. :Delfi: I’m hungry too! :Tubarina: Then let’s have lunch at my house. :Ping and Patchy: clicking :Gummy: struggling to keep up :goes on for some time :Gummy: a drift net and is about to go back when… :Ping and Patchy: in the drift net :Ester: Mmm. Try some of that. :Polvina: This is delicious! :Gummy: gurgling :Tubarina: Gummy, w-why are you back so soon? :Delfi: And where’s Ping and Patchy? :Gummy: gurgling :Tubarina: They’re trapped? In a net? :Ester: gasps Snack time is over! :Gummy: gurgling :Tubarina: Gummy, didn’t we tell you? No more snacks. :Gummy: gurgling :Tubarina: We need you to show us where Ping and Patchy are. :Gummy: gurgling :Tubarina: They’re not trapped in any old net. :Delfi: It’s a drift net. :Ester: They’re the worst things that Drylanders do to our friends! :Polvina: They’re so long, you can’t see one end from the other! :Delfi: They catch anything that comes near it. :Tubarina: And I’d wish you’d catch up, Gummy! Gummy, we need you to show us where Ping and Patchy are! :Gummy: gurgling :Tubarina: This way! :Delfi: Ping, Patchy, we’re here for you. :Ping and Patchy: clicking :Ester: Don’t do that! :Tubarina: You’ll just tangle yourself even more! :Ping and Patchy: clicking :carriage noises :Tubarina: gasps Drylanders! :Delfi: They could be coming for the net! :Polvina: Let’s be careful about this. :Ester: We don’t want the Drylanders to catch sea princesses. :Gummy: gurgling :Tubarina: No, Gummy, don’t! :Polvina: What’s he doing? :Tubarina: He says he’s going to stop them! :Ester: How? :Tubarina: He didn’t get to that bit! :carriage noises :pops up :“Madruga”: shouting :sees Gummy and shoots a net at him :Ping and Patchy: clicking :Delfi: Patchy will be free soon, Ping. :Ester: That’s done it! :Ping and Patchy: clicking :Tubarina: Now to find Gummy! :Ping and Patchy: then they leave :of chain being retracted :Gummy: something that sounds like “Uh-oh…” :Tubarina: Poor Gummy! :Ester: We can’t help him! :Polvina: Without showing ourselves to the Drylanders. :Delfi: Where are Ping and Patchy? :Tubarina: Could they help? :Ester: Look out! :Dolphins: clicking :“Barriga”: something that sounds like “Go away!” :pile onto the small carriage :Tubarina: Why are they trying to sink that little carriage? :Dolphins: clicking :“Barriga”: something that sounds like “Go away!” :Dolphins: clicking :Polvina: The Drylanders will sink unless they do something. :hacks off the little carriage, “Madruga” cuts off the net :Ping and Patchy: clicking :Gummy: freed, gurgling :carriage leaves :Tubarina: That’s it! Run away and keep going! :Delfi: If only. They’ll be back. :Polvina: For that awful drift net! :Ester: It won’t be here for them because we’re going to sink it and bury it! :Gummy: gurgling :Tubarina: Gummy! You’re safe! Thank you for helping Gummy. :Dolphins: clicking :Delfi: They’re thanking Gummy for helping Ping and Patchy. :Ester: I love all these thank yous, but we’ve got work to do! :Tubarina: We’ll save the thank yous for later. :Ester: Oh, what a week! :Tubarina: A whole week of finding drift nets and burying them. :Polvina: Just think of all our friends who’ll be safe now. :Ester: I am, because it stops me thinking about my sore back! :Gummy: gurgling :Polvina: It also gives Gummy a lot of exercise. :Ester: He must’ve lost weight! :Tubarina: He was so good helping us, I just had to give him some snacks now and then, but only a few. :Ester: gasps You gave him snacks? But, I gave him snacks too. :Polvina: And me! :Tubarina: Oh, we did it again! :Ester: Gummy might not’ve lost any weight! :Polvina: He could be even heavier! :Gummy: gurgling :Ester: Gummy will be losing weight! :Polvina: How? :Ester: We’ll adjust the scales. :Polvina: Isn’t that cheating? :Ester: I’m being creative. :Tubarina: A creative cheat, but we have to do something. Father’s going to be coming any moment to weigh him! :Shark King: Ahem. Good morning, princesses. :Girls: Good morning, Your Highness. :Shark King: Ready for your weigh-in, Gummy? :Gummy: gurgling :Shark King: In you go, Gummy. :Ester: We’ve had it. :Polvina: Poor Gummy! :Tubarina: Oh, what will I do without him? :floats onto the scales :Shark King: Your full weight, Gummy. :drops, then rises again. The girls gasp :Shark King: What’s this? Gummy, how did you lose so much weight? :Ester: He has! :Polvina: Really? :Tubarina: I don’t care how, but he has! :Shark King: Keep it up, Gummy. Good work. :Gummy: gurgling :Tubarina: Gummy, you gotta promise us that you’ll try to keep fit. :Gummy: gurgling :Polvina: And we promise not to give you any more snacks. :Ester: No more ever. :Gummy: gurgling :Tubarina: Maybe sometimes, if you promise to keep up the exercise. :Gummy: takes Tubarina away :Tubarina: Whoa! But it doesn’t have to be now! Whoa… :Polvina: Don’t make him stop, Tubarina! :Ester: This is just what we want! :Tubarina: Sure, like this, but different! Whoa…